Pokemon Hexagon
by goldenlink12
Summary: Four friends make a promise, that they would all start their journey together. Ten years have passed and only one remains in pallet town with past memories a blurr he sets out on a journey with a lovely companion. hope you enjoy please leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Hexagon Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

Fours kids sat around a TV, watching a Pokémon battle with each other.

"Man, I wish could be Pokémon trainer," one kid complained.

"Hate to break it to you but you need to wait another ten years yet," another kid said

"Yeah, you're lucky you only have to wait seven year. It stinks that they raised the age from ten to seventeen."

"Yeah, you two are lucky. We have to wait three more years," another kid chimed in.

Then the fourth kid stood up with a determined look in his eye. "Then it's settled. In ten years, we will all travel to the professor's lab and get ourselves each a Pokémon and start our journey together." He announced.

The other three nodded in agreement.

Ten years later...

The school bell rang and Nate rush out of the classroom. As he ran down the hall, he passed a beautiful girl with long brown hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey, today is the day, so make sure you're not late." the girl shouted as he passed by.

"I know" he shouted back as he ran out the front door of the school.

Nate is 17 years old, he has brown hair, brown eyes, has broad shoulders, and is about average height.

He ran out of the school building and hopped on his bike and rode home.

When he got home he ran inside. "Mom, I'm home" he said as he took off his shoes.

"Hey, how was school?" his mom asked

"Good," he said as he went up the stairs.

"You know you got that appointment today. Don't forget."

"I know, I'm getting ready now," he shouted down from his room.

Nate got his backpack and started placing items inside, including his collapsible tent, a change of clothes, and other items.

Once he was done he put his backpack in the corner of his room, so he wouldn't forget it and headed downstairs again.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you in a bit," Nate said as he opened the front door.

"Okay, see you later," Nate's mom said and Nate ran out the door and down the road.

Nate ran down a couple of blocks till he came across a small building on top of a hill.

"Finally here," he thought to himself as he started up the hill.

As he got towards the top he noticed someone was standing in front of the entrance to the building. It was the girl again, she turned to him and frowned. "You're late, " she snapped.

Nate chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that, Karen."

"Well you should be" Karen said with her hands on her hips. "Anyway, let's head inside."

They walked inside, the inside was full of all sorts of machines, computers, and papers were all scattered across the floor.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Karen said

"I told you I don't want any!" a voice shouted from the back of the building. And old man emerged from a room in the back; he had a gray beard and a scraggy look to his face.

"Oh you're not the local salesman. Why are you here?"

"Um, this is Nate and I'm Karen. You called us here."

The old man thought for a moment and then said "Oh yes! I remember now. Yes, yes-come on in and make yourselves at home. I'll be with you shortly," he said as he walked back inside the room he once came out of.

The two waited about five minutes when the old man reappeared again. "Right this way please." The old man motioned them inside and the two followed. They entered a room with a table in the center.

"Wait here for a second please," the professor said. "I'll be right back"

The professor walked out of the room.

After a few minutes the professor remerged with a box in his hands.

He opened the box and inside were three Pokéballs. He grabbed them out of the box and opened them. Three Pokémon emerged from the balls, one Bulbasaur, one was a Charmander, and one was a Squirtle.

"You may choose one of these Pokémon. Choose wisely."

Karen started to scan each of the Pokémon. She looked back and forth between the three Pokémon and stopped at the Charmander.

"I think I'll take this one," she said.

"Good choice. Would you like to give it a nickname?"

"Yeah I think Blaze will be good." She knelt next to the Charmander. "How do you like the sound of that?"

Blaze gave her a happy grin.

Nate looked up and down the remaining two Pokémon and stopped at Bulbasaur... "Hmm..." And then he stopped at Squirtle. "I think I'll take this one."

"Alright, would you like to nickname it?"

"Sure, how about Niagara?"

The professor approached the two and held out his hands and in each were five other Pokéballs. "And here are Blaze's and Niagara's Pokéballs," the professor said.

"I also have an assignment for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go around the region and register all the different kinds of Pokémon." He held out two small devices.

"I expect great things out of you two," the professor said. "You two should get some rest for the big day tomorrow." The new trainers headed home with their Pokémon in hand.

The next day Nate got his bag ready, said goodbye to his mother, and headed out.

He met Karen at the entrance of route 1.

"You're late again," she scowled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My alarm went off a little late," Nate said in embarrassment.

"Whatever. Let's go, " Karen said

"Right " Nate nodded and the two headed out on their journey.

Route 1 is a flat route with rolling plains with few trees and many Pokémon.

"So are there any Pokemon you want to catch on this route?" Nate asked.

"Not really it's mostly full of Pidgey and Rattata. I'm not really interested in them. How about you?"

"Yeah, same here. I'm not really interested"

"Well, I guess we can just head straight to Viridian City," Karen said

"Yeah, but we might need to do a little training before we get there," Nate suggested.

"Maybe we can find some trainers along the way?"

"Yeah," Nate said. "Hey do you think we should let out our Pokémon? They could use some fresh air," Nate continued.

"That's a good idea."

"Go Niagara!" Nate shouted.

"Go Blaze!" Karen shouted and they threw their Pokéballs and the two Pokémon appeared in the flash of white light.

"Morning Niagara," Nate said as he placed his hand on top of his head.

Niagara grinned happily

Karen looked down at Blaze. "And how are we today?"

Blaze let out a little cry as an answer.

The four walked down the path when they came across two trainers who were cradling their Pokémon in their arms.

Nate and Karen ran up to them. "What happened?" Nate asked.

"This really strong trainer beat us," one of them said.

"If I were you I would take a different way around," the other said

"Why? He can't be that tough," Karen said

"He took us both down in one shot"

"You two won't stand a chance," the other added.

Nate shrugged. "Well, we won't know until we try I guess." He looked at Karen. "Let's go."

"Right behind ya." Karen nodded.

"Don't go," one of the trainers begged, but the two were already out of earshot.

"There done for..." the other said.

The two and their Pokémon walked a couple miles until they saw a shadow in the middle of the road, as they approached the shadow it greeted them. Nate squinted his eyes. "Why does he look familiar?"

The trainer had brown hair, which flipped up at the ends. He also had brown eyes and freckles and was the same height as Nate.

"Hello, where are you headed?"

"Viridian City. Could you please let us through?" Karen asked politely

"Sure, I'll let you through, once you have beaten me in a battle," the trainer said.

"Alright who's first?" he continued.

"I will," Karen stepped forward.

"Alright." The trainer nodded. "Let's begin." He pulled out a pokeball and threw it and out of the pokeball emerged a Charmander. It let out a cry ready for battle.

"Another Charmander? This should be interesting." She looked at Blaze. "Alright, let's give it our best."

Blaze nodded and stepped forward.

"Oh, so you have Charmander as well? Good, this should be fun, so let's begin. I'll let you have the first move."

"Blaze use scratch!" Karen commanded.

Blaze ran toward Charmander.

"Dodge it!" the trainer said

And before Blaze could make contact with Charmander, it stepped to the side.

"Alright counter with your scratch attack!"

Charmander took a swipe at Blaze, who was still off guard, and sent it stumbling backwards.

"Blaze, are you alright?" Karen asked

Blaze looked like it was still ready to battle, but Karen knew something was wrong. "This isn't good. This is Blaze's first battle, so I don't think he'll last much longer."

"Alright, let's finish this up, Charmander. Use scratch one more time," the trainer ordered and Charmander ran forward.

"Blaze, dodge quickly," Karen said.

Blaze managed to dodge it, but barely.

"Scratch again!" Charmander turned towards Blaze and hit him with another scratch. Blaze stumbled backwards again, but this time it couldn't stand back on its feet.

"Blaze no!" Karen shouted.

"Well, it looks like that's match," the trainer said

Karen quickly ran over to Blaze and scooped him up in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Blazes opened his eyes.

Karen sighed in relief . "You did a good job and deserve a rest," she said. She pulled out a pokeball and Blaze disappeared in a flash of red light.

The trainer looked towards Nate "It looks like it's your turn."

Nate nodded and looked down to Niagara. "Let's go." Niagara nodded in agreement and stepped forward.

"Alright, let's begin," the trainer said.

"Tackle, Niagara," Nate commanded and Niagara launched forward.

"Charmander, dodge." And once again, Charmander stepped to side "Now, scratch!"

"Niagara, jump back!" Niagara jumped backwards to avoid the claws.

"Not bad," the trainer said, quite impressed.

"You're not bad, yourself," said Nate.

"Charmander, scratch again!" Charmander dashed forward.

"Niagara, dodge!" But it was too late, the scratch connected.

"Good, Charmander. Keep it up." Charmander continued scratching Niagara.

Niagara was unable to get away from the scratches and it was hit continuously.

"Come on, Niagara, dodge." But, Niagara continued being hit.

"Well, it looks like that's it. Finish it!"

And Charmander jumped back and ran forward for a final scratch.

"Come on Niagara, you can do it!" Suddenly, Niagara took in a deep breath and little bubbles started shooting out of its mouth.

The bubbles collided with Charmander, which caused him to stop dead in its tracks.

"What!" the trainer shouted.

Nate without missing a beat, shouted, "Tackle, now!"

And Niagara ran forward and hit Charmander with all its might.

Charmander flew backwards and crashed to the ground in a daze.

"Yeah, we did it!" Nate shouted in excitement and he ran to Niagara and picked him up.

"Good job," he said and Niagara smiled.

"Way to go, Nate, " Karen said.

Nate turned towards her. "Hehehe, thanks!" Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, you did a great job," the trainer agreed.

"Thanks, so did you."

"Thanks. Hey, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Nate."

"Nate, say you wouldn't be from Pallet Town, would you?"

"Yeah, why?"

The trainer eye's widened "So, it is you. It's been a long time, huh?"

"Huh?" Nate was confused.

"Come on, you don't recognize me?" the trainer asked.

Nate stared at him for a couple seconds and then his eyes widened. "Alan, is that you?"

"You got it."

"Oh man it's been ages how've you been?"

"Not bad. A lot of things have happened since I left pallet town," Alan explained. "How about you man? What you been up to?"

"Not much, just the usual," Nate said.

Karen looked confused. "Who is this guy?"

"Oh, this is Alan. We were childhood friends until he moved out of Pallet five years ago," Nate explained.

"How's it going?" Alan greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too," Karen said.

"Well, we better head onwards to Viridian. It's starting to get dark" Alan said. Then, the three continued forward to Viridian City.


	2. Chapter 2

Hexagon 2

Nate, Karen, and Alan all arrived in Viridian city.

Viridian city is small city filled with many houses and small businesses.

"Well here we are, Viridian city" Alan said.

"Wow this must a pretty peaceful place to live huh" Karen said as her eyes scanned over the town.

"Yeah it's usually pretty quiet around, not much happens around here, which makes things sometimes boring around here." Alan explained.

"Well why don't you go and start your journey, you already have a Pokemon why do you stay here?" Nate asked.

"I uh kind of have my reasons" Alan said nervously as his eyes moved away from the two.

"Never mind that let's take a look around the town," he said quick to change the subject.

The three strolled through the town many small shops and vendors lined the streets as they tried to make a sale to any person who wandered by .

"Wow this place sure is lively" Nate said, as he looked around at all the people as they walked, stopped at shops and drank coffee at cafes.

"Yeah it normally really busy around this time." Alan said as he led the two through the cornfield of people.

"Why's that?" Karen asked as she tried her best to keep up.

Alan turned towards with a shocked looked on his face. "You didn't know "

"Know what?" The two said in unison completely confused

"The Pokemon league is about to start, most trainers come here to stock up on items before they head into Victory Road" Alan explained.

The three finally got of the crowed and entered a rural neighborhood.

"Were almost to my house" Alan said as they continued down the sidewalk, they approached a small double story house.

"Were here," Alan said as he looked at his house.

The two looked at the house, the exterior of the house was made of brick with two windows on the first story and two on the second story, a cement path went up towards the house, two small steps led into the front door.

The three entered the front door.

"Ah home sweet home" Alan said as he took a deep breath. "Honey I'm home!" he shouted through the halls.

"Honey?" Nate said in confusion.

"Welcome home." a voice rang from inside the living room ". The three walked into the living room where a young beautiful women was sitting on the couch, she had long blonde hair, and clear brown eyes.

"How was your training?" she asked as they approached her.

"Good, I think Charmander and I got in plenty of practice." he said as his eyes flicked towards the pokeball on his belt.

"That's good, I think we should go out to eat tonight, would you be okay with that?" She asked in a loving way.

"Sure but could I bring a couple of friends along with us." Alan said as he looked back towards Nate and Karen.

Her smile slightly faded " huh which friends?" she said as she looked back at the two her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Karen and Nate gave a slight nervous chuckle.

"Hello my name is Yoka it's nice to meet you." Yoka introduced.

"Hello I'm Nate and this Karen." he said as he gestured towards her.

"Hello " Karen added.

"Hey sorry for asking but who she?" Nate feeling slightly uncomfortable saying it."

Alan made face like an idea had just popped into his head. "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you" Alan said as stood beside Yoka. "This is my wife Yoka" he said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Nate's face went into total shock. "YOU WIFE!" Nate shouted his jaw dropped.

"Wow congratulations" Karen said with a delighted look on her face." How did you two meet" she continued wanting to know more.

"It was the- " Alan stopped when he felt Yoka's hand on his shoulder "Honey don't you think we should get going?" she suggested.

"Yeah that's right dinner" he nodded "We'll talk about it at dinner" he said as he looked at Karen.

The four approach the restaurant, it was an old style restaurant old colored browns and tans bricks made the walls, inside the carpet was a dark green blue color and had a diamond pattern to it, the walls had a dull tan wallpaper and had a couple of old style paintings hung up. The tables and booths all had maroon colored seats.

The four approached the hostess; who stood behind a podium she was young her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had an apron tied around her waist as every employee did.

Yoka approached the hostess " table for four please"

"Right this way " the hostess said gesturing towards the tables.

As they walked to their table two strangers past by them, they were holding kiddy meal cups "That was delicious WAH." one said.

"I'm glad we decided to eat here WAH," the other said taking a sip from his cup.

The hostess stopped in front of one of the booths " here we are" she said with a slight delight in her.

"Thank you " Yoka said speaking for the rest of them. The four sat down Yoka and Alan on one side and Karen and Nate on the other. They were given their menus and were told the waiter will be with them. They quickly picked what they wanted to eat and then they waited for the waiter.

"So how long you two been married?" Karen as she leaned forward creating a cradle for her chin with her hands.

"Two years " Yoka said slightly boastful.

"Wow right out of high school huh"

"Yep we met junior year, and it was at first sight" she said as she slowly grabbed Alan's hand.

"You should have told me I would have gone to the wedding." Nate said

"Well we really didn't have a big wedding it was just the families." Alan said "but we do still plan to have big ceremony after we get the money."

The waiter arrived he took their orders and went back to the kitchen.

They talked about what they been doing in their lives and what they plan to do. They finished eating and headed back to Alan's house.

It was pretty late so Yoka suggested that they spend the night. They agreed.

The next morning they got up got dressed and headed down stairs where Yoka had already started making breakfast, Karen went over to help Yoka, while Alan and Nate sat at the table and chatted while they waited.

Karen placed pieces of bacon into the frying pan she waited awhile then she took off.

"Those sure are soft do you like them that way?" Yoka asked.

"No but Nate does" Karen said with a delighted smile on her face.

Yoka looked at Karen and gave a suspicious smile on her face.

After they finished breakfast Yoka approached Karen "hey you want to go shopping with me today?" Yoka asked.

"Sure do want me to go tell Nate and Alan?" Karen said pointing in the direction of the two boys who were sitting in the living room watching a Pokemon battle.

"No how about the two of us go shopping." Yoka said

"Alright let me at least go tell Nate where I'm going." she said as walked towards the living room.

"Alright have a good time" Yoka heard Nate and Alan from the other room.

"Thank you" Yoka shouted in response to Alan's call.

She returned, "Alright let's go" and the two headed towards the shopping district.

After the girls had left leaving Alan and Nate alone. Nate turned to Alan "So I was wondering where did you get your Charmander from, there's no lab in this city." Nate said his eyes glancing down at Alan's pokeball.

"Yeah well one day I came home and there was a white box on my doorstep I picked it up and brought inside, I set it down on the counter and opened it and Charmander's pokeball was sitting inside with five other pokeballs and a device, there was a note attached, it said I hope this will help you on your journey.

"Really so are you going to start your journey?" Nate asked in anticipation.

"I don't think so" Alan said

Nate frowned "why not"

"I'm married dude I can't just get up and leave my wife and go on a journey, and even if I could I don't think she would let me." Alan explained.

"Why don't you just ask?" Nate asked.

"Cause I know she will say no, besides I need to get a job to save up money." Alan insisted.

Nate sighed, "Have you forgot what the prize is for winning the Pokemon league." Nate said.

"Yeah a trophy " Alan said

"Aaannndd"

Alan sighed "A place in the hall of fame"

"Aaannndd"

"Begging rights for the whole year."

"Aaannndd"

"What what else is there" Alan said annoyed.

"One million dollars" Nate finalized

"Really?" Alan asked

"Yeah and there's even a cash prize for second and third." Nate added.

"Yeah but do you know how long that would take I need the money now." Alan said as he placed his right finger into his left palm.

"Well you can still get money from the random trainers along the way and you could send back home most of it when you get to the next town." Nate explained.

"Weelllll" Alan pondered.

"Just ask her if she says no I won't bother you anymore alright" Nate said.

"Fine but if she does say no we drop this" Alan gave in.

Meanwhile in the shopping district Karen and Yoka were looking at clothes in a shop.

"What do think of this." Karen said holding up a yellow T-shirt.

"It would look great on you." Yoka said in approval.

Yoka's fingers scanned through a hanger full of dresses, her eyes widen when she saw something, she pulled out a light blue sundress." this would look great on you." she said.

"Nah I don't think so I'm not really a dress girl." Karen said shaking her head.

"Oh come on I'd think it would look great on you." Yoka egged on. "and besides I'm sure Nate would like it too" She smirked.

Red rushed in to Karen's cheeks "Wh-why do you think I would wear it just for him." Karen denied.

"I saw they way you look at him and how you happy to make breakfast for him." Yoka said.

"I-it's nothing were just really good friends." Karen said embarrassed.

"Are you surrrre?" she asked suggestively

"Yes of course I'm sure." she said knowing that was her final answer.

"So what are you two doing in Viridian city anyways?" Yoka asked changing the subject.

"We are just passing through on are way to Pewter city to get the badge so we can start getting into the Pokemon league." Karen explained.

"So you two are leaving soon" Yoka asked.

"Yeah" Karen answered.

Yoka looked down slightly disappointed but then there was a twinkle in her eye as she raised her head up again. " Hey would you mind if Alan came with you?" she asked.

Karen's eyes widened "Why? You two just got married." Karen asked confused.

"I know but I want Alan to have more adventure in his life, before he settles down, he's only 21" Yoka explained "besides I think he wants to"

"Why do you think that?"

"On occasion I see him gazing out towards route 2" Yoka continued "but I think he's afraid to ask me."

Back at Alan's house.

Alan and Nate watched Pokemon match on the TV they rooted for one of the Pokemon they liked. Nate felt weird "where have I seen this before?" Nate said.

"What?" Alan asked

"Nothing" Nate said "So when she comes through that door you are going to ask her right?" Nate said as he turned his attention towards Alan.

"Yes already, geez that fifth time you asked me that I will I promise." Alan reassured him.

An hour later the girls returned home.

"We're home" the two greeted in unison.

"Hey" the two boys said in unison as well.

"Alright here's your chance, go" Nate whispered.

Alan took a deep breath and stood up off the couch.

"Yoka can I talk to you?" Alan said nervously.

"Sure what is it?"

"C-c-can I go with Nate on his Pokemon journey?" Alan said his words quivering.

"Sure why not" Yoka answered cheerfully.

"Really?" Alan said not believing what he just heard.

"Sure go ahead just make sure you come back." Yoka smiled.

"Why are you letting me go on a journey?" Alan said.

"Because your still young, we got plenty of time to settle down. Besides if you do win that a million bucks in our pocket."

"Thank you, I'll come back with a load of money so we can actually have a wedding ceremony." Alan promised.

"Alright I look forward to it."

That day Alan packed up his stuff and gave Yoka a kiss and headed down the road towards route 2 with Nate and Karen with Yoka waving goodbye in front of his house.

As soon they got out of the city Alan pulled out his map "Alright so the next town is Pewter city."

"Yep" the two agreed

"So we have to go through Viridian Forest." Alan said pointing at the forest on the map.

"Yeah but can we a little detour first there's a Pokemon around here that I want to catch." Karen said.

"Yeah come to think of it I also want to catch something." Alan added.

"Alright let's go" Nate shouted as they continued down the road, but little did they know that there was a long snake like Pokemon lurking in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Hexagon 3

"Blaze use ember!" Karen shouted as she pointed at her target, which was a Spearow. Blaze took a breath and tiny embers flew from it's mouth. The Spearow tried to dodge by flying up into the air but it was too late the ember scored a direct hit, it caused the Spearow to fall to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Now!" Karen shouted as she pulled out an empty Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!"And she threw the ball towards the Spearow; which was still motionless on the ground. The ball connected with the Spearow and the ball opened up and the Spearow disappeared within a red light into the ball. The ball lay on the ground wiggling then it finally stopped.

The tension on Karen's face vanished and a feeling of success replaced it as she ran over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"Yeah!" she shouted in excitement.

"Good job Karen." Nate congratulated.

"Yeah, that was sweet" Alan added.

"Thanks" she said. She looked down at her newly caught Pokemon with a feeling of great achievement.

"So are you going to nickname it?" Alan asked.

Karen thought for a moment "Shadowbird" she said.

"Good name" Nate said.

Karen placed the Pokeball on her belt, and she walked over to her backpack and thrusted it over her shoulder. "Alright, I caught what I wanted to, we can keep going."

"I still need something around here, let's just hope that we find it before we get to Viridian Forest." Alan said with a slight worried look.

They walked for a few miles, and as they were wading through the tall grass, something caught Alan's eye.

Something small and pink was scurrying around in the grass

Suddenly Alan reached for his belt and grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, it opened, and Charmander appeared in a flash of white light.

Alan; wasting no time, quickly announced a command "ember!" he shouted and his Pokemon took a deep breath and shot little embers towards the Pokemon in the grass.

There was a squeal and smoke rose from where the ember had landed from the burning grass. Then the pink Pokemon jumped out and slammed against Charmander.

Charmander stumbled backwards caught off guard from the recent attack. "What is that?" Nate asked

"That's a Nidoran male," Karen said

"Scratch " Alan commanded and Charmander dashed towards Nidoran and struck it with it's claws. The attack threw Nidoran backwards to the ground. Nidoran got to its feet and ran towards Charmander. It's horn jabbed Charmander in the stomach, Charmander winced in pain.

"Quick Charmander grab it by its big ears!" Alan said and Charmander grasped Nidoran's ears and held on tight ignoring the horn that Nidoran was jabbing into it.

"Now ember" he shouted and Charmander blasted Nidoran at point blank range. Nidoran cried and collapsed to the ground in a daze.

Alan grabbed an empty Pokeball and threw it, the ball slammed into Nidoran and the ball opened and Nidoran disappeared inside, the ball then wiggled a bit and then became motionless.

"Yes!" he said clenching his fist, he ran over and picked up the ball.

"Good job " Nate said.

"Congratulations " Karen added.

Alan nodded his head thankfully and walked over to Charmander; who was sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

Alan smiled vanished " Charmander are you okay?"

Charmander didn't respond it continued to breath heavily then it collapsed. "Charmander!" Alan shouted with a frightful tone in his voice.

He scooped up Charmander in his arms "what's going on?"

"I think Charmander been poisoned ". Karen said.

"Poisoned is that bad?" Nate asked with concern.

"Only when not treated, but I think I have some antidotes with me for just such occasion." she said as she dropped her backpack off her shoulders and opened it. She shuffled through it for a couple seconds then she stopped.

"Uh oh "

"Uh oh, uh oh what?" Nate asked.

"I guess I forgot to buy antidotes in Viridian city." she said.

"So what now?" Alan asked

"We got to get him to a Pokemon center before the poison gets worse." Karen explained.

"But the nearest Pokemon center is in Pewter city and we need to go through Viridian Forest to get there." Nate said as he looked at the map.

"Well I guess we'll just have to hurry." Alan said with a determined look in his eye.

"Alright let's go" Nate said.

The two men waded through the trees. "Man this forest is thick WAH." one said almost hitting his head with a branch. "Yeah I hope we don't get lost WAH." the other said as he tried to keep up. "Yeah so do I WAH"

The three Trainers stood in front of the entrance of Viridian Forest.

"Come on let's hurry" Karen said. And they quickly ran into the forest, the forest dark due to the treetops blocking the sun, only little patches of light made it through, giving the forest some light, trees are littered everywhere and show nothing close to a path out. Bug Pokemon climbed up and down the trees and scuttled along the forest floor. Karen felt a little uneasy. Karen grabbed a piece of Nate's shirt as they walked through the forest.

"We need to hurry I don't know how long Charmander will last." Alan said in a panic.

"I'm sure it won't be that difficult to find way out." Nate said.

Twenty minutes passed and it seemed that the forest is getting thicker.

"Uh I think were lost" Karen guessed.

"No no no we can't be lost I don't think Charmander can last much longer." Alan panicked as looked down at the Pokemon in his arms.

"We need a way so that we can get through this forest." Nate said.

"I have an idea." Karen said " Go Shadowbird!" Karen shouted and she threw her Pokeball and her newly caught Spearow appeared.

"Shadowbird can you fly above the trees and lead us out of the forest." she asked.

The bird Pokemon nodded and shot up to the skies, when the Shadowbird got above the trees the whole world opened the land stretch as far as the eye can see.

He looked around and spotted the exit, he cried down and started flying in that direction.

"Alright let's follow him" Nate said and they dashed off in same direction.

They finally made it out of the forest.

"Finally made it out." Karen panted

"Now quickly to Pewter city" Nate said.

They ran quickly towards the city.

They ran through entrance of Pewter City. Pewter city is a small city with many small neighborhoods, houses and shops and is also the location of the first gym.

"Where's the Pokemon center?" Nate said in a panic as he looked around franticly.

"There it is " Karen said as she pointed at a building with a Pokeball shaped roof.

"Quickly " Alan said and they dashed inside.

They ran inside at full speed, they halted at the front desk , where the nurse stood.

"Hello may I help you?" the nurse asked in a polite manner.

"P-please I need your help my Charmander" Alan panted.

The nurse looked down at Charmander; who was barely breathing and was overheating and her eyes widened. "Quickly come with me" she commanded, her eyes moved towards Karen and Nate.

"You two stay here." she said in a stern voice and her and Alan rushed to the emergency room.

The other two sat down on a bench

"Do you think Charmander will be alright?" Nate asked

"I'm sure he'll be fine I think we made it just in time." Karen reassured

The front doors opened and a teenager with black hair and brown eyes walked inside.

"Hellloo anybody here?" he yelled he paused waiting for a response "figures the one time I need her she gone, whatever." he grumbled and he stormed out

"What was that all about?" Karen asked.

Nate just shrugged he had no idea either.

After twenty minutes Alan and the nurse reemerged from the emergency room.

"Where's Charmander?" Nate asked slightly fearing the answer.

"He's fine, he just resting in his Pokeball."

"That's a relief " Karen sighed.

"It's good you him here when you did, any longer I don't think he would have lasted." the nurse said.

"Man that scared me" Alan said still shaking a little.

"Now that that's over is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah could I get my Pokemon healed please nurse uh." Nate stopped.

"Joy" she responded

"Yes nurse Joy "

"Sure" She said cheerfully.

"Oh could I also as well" Karen chimed in.

"Yeah I also have one that need to be healed." Alan added.

"All right now now one at a time " she giggled.

"Your first since I already treated your Charmander. "She said as she pointed towards Alan.

"Right" and Alan handed her Nidoran.

"I'll be right back " and she walked into an office.

The three sat back down on the benches.

"So were in Pewter city what are we going to do?" Alan asked

"Well I guess when all are Pokemon are healed up I suppose we will head for the gym." Nate suggested

"Hey if you don't mind could we stop by the museum first Id like to see the exhibits." Karen asked.

"That's fine we need to find where the gym is anyway." Nate said

"Alright who's next " the nurse said reemerged from the office holding Alan's Pokeball.

Alan and Karen got up and walked up to the front desk, Alan took his Pokeball and Karen gave her, her own.

"Alright they'll be done in just a minute."

Karen nodded and went back to her seat after a few minutes the nurse returned and took Nate's as he was handing them to her he remembered something.

"Oh yeah some guy came in and was looking for you." Nate said.

"What did he look like?" she asked

"Black hair short, looked to be in a bad mood." Nate said as he tried to give the best description he could.

"No don't know him" Nurse Joy shrugged "Well whatever he wanted I'm sure he'll come back if it's that important." she continued.

Once Nate's Pokemon was healed they said there thanks to Nurse Joy and headed out the door.

A black long shadow watched as they came out, it stared directly at Nate, and then it vanished as Nate started to look up.

Alan looked at Nate; who was just staring up at something, he looked up and saw nothing was there.

"What's the matter man?" He asked

Nate looked down " it's nothing "


	4. Chapter 4

Hexagon 4

The three entered the Pewter city museum. Karen's eyes lit up

Nate looked at her and slapped his hand against his forehead "Oh no"

"Wow look it all this." she said her voice filled with joy. She ran to the nearest exhibit.

"Wait Karen you have to pay first." Nate called out.

Nate sighed "There she goes again." he said as he paid both there fees.

"What's with her?" Alan asked a little shocked.

"Shes a little bit of a history nut, she gets like this every time we enter a place with any historic value. Last time this happened was when we went on a field trip and it took the whole class to drag her out of there." Nate explained.

"Well I'm guessing this is one place you don't go when your on a date." Alan smirked slightly

"Were not dating!" Nate snapped his face filled with slight blush.

"Whatever" Alan shrugged as he walked over to one of the exhibits.

Nate looked and scratched his head "Where did she run off to now?" he sighed.

"Hey look at this fossil WAH" one guy said.

The guy walked over "Wow that looks really cool WAH"

"I wonder what it's from WAH".

"Probably a chicken WAH" the other said.

"It can't be from a chicken WAH. They didn't live back then WAH" one explained.

"Maybe a really old chicken WAH."

Karen was wandering through the exhibits.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice came from behind her.

Karen turned around to see a man in a long white lab coat and glasses.

"Yes" she responded politely.

"Your a Pokemon trainer right?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked wondering what he wanted.

"Well I was wondering if you could take this to Cinnabar island for me, there's a man there that can help me find out more about this, I would like you to report your finds back to me if you don't mind." he explain and he handed her to be what looked like an old piece of amber.

When she saw what was in her hands her eyes lit up with sparkles "Yes of course I'll take this." she said with excitement in her voice.

"Alright I look forward to your findings." The man nodded and he walled off.

She watched him till he was out of sight, then she looked back down at the piece of amber and her eyes lit up once again.

"Karen!" a voice came from behind and it seemed to be getting closer.

Nate ran up to her "There you are" he panted, "Don't run off like that."

Nate looked up at the old amber. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Oh some guy gave it to me and told me to take to cinnabar island." she explained.

"Oookaaaay " he answered suspiciously.

Karen looked back and forth "hey where's Alan?"

"He's at the gift shop getting a present for Yoka." Nate said as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"Did you see anything interesting?" Nate said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, it has a lot more stuff than the museum in pallet town." She answered.

"I suppose, this city is a lot bigger."

The two walked through the museum, they stopped at every exhibit and at each one Karen had a five-minute speech, to where Nate felt like he was back in school.

After a couple hours they met Alan at the exit, with a bag in his hand; it contained a beautiful dark blue stone.

"Well did you two have?" Alan asked his voice sounded as if he was leading on to something.

"Yeah, though I think I've had enough history to last me awhile." Nate chuckled.

"Really, I could stay here all day." Karen giggled.

"Well we better head to the Gym now it's starting to get late, if we don't get there in time, we might have to wait till tomorrow." Alan explained as he looked at his phone.

They approached the gym, it's outer walls were made stone which covered all sides, around the entrance was a wooden frame and In the center in big letter was the word *GYM*

"Wow so this it." Nate said

The three stood in awe of the building for a few minutes.

"Alright let's head in" Alan said and three headed for the front entrance.

As they walled up, they noticed that someone was standing at the door.

"Hey it's that guy from the pokemon center." Nate pointed out.

"You have got to be kidding me" the guy said and turned walked toward the group.

As he approached the group he stopped in front of them "don't even bother their closed." he huffed.

"How come, it a little early." Nate asked.

"Apparently the gym leader stepped out, there's a note on the door." he explained "I suggest coming back tomorrow." he suggested.

"Alright thanks." Alan said.

"Yeah no problem." he carelessly and he walked away.

"Well what should we do now?" Alan asked.

"Well I guess we have to wait till tomorrow." Karen said and they walked towards a hotel.

The next morning the gang headed back to the gym, as they approached the door, the young man was waiting there.

"He still not here?" Nate asked.

"No he's here I'm just waiting for it to open." the young man said." it should be opening any second." he added his eyes flicked towards the door.

A minute later the doors opened.

"Welcome trainers" a man in a coach uniform greeted them. He led them to a pair of big steel double doors.

"Will all of you be battling the gym leader?" he asked.

The four nodded their heads.

"Alright, and who will be going first?"

The young man stepped forward

"That would be me," he said.

"Alright and your name would be?"

"Marcus" he answered.

"Alright Marcus, step this way."

Marcus nodded and walked through the doors.

The man looked at Nate and the others "You will have to wait, but you can watch from the stands if you like."

The group nodded and headed up into the stands, when they got up to the stands the a perfect view of the stadium, the stadium had a dirt floor, with large rocks scattered around the floor on each end of the stadium, were small, white rectangles, where the trainers stood.

On one end, stood the gym leader; his arms crossed waiting patiently.

"Nice view" Alan said as he looked up and down the stadium nodding in approval.

"Yeah from up here we can see everything." Karen agreed.

Marcus stepped into the rectangle, his face filled with determination.

"I'm Brock leader of the Pewter city gym, do wish to challenge me?" Brock asked with confidence behind his voice.

"Yes " Marcus said clear and loud.

"Alright" Brock nodded "it will be a one on one battle, so let's begin." he said as he threw out a Pokeball.

The ball bounced on the stadium floor and opened, and what emerged was a long huge snake like Pokemon made of completely rock.

"Look an Onix " Nate said.

"Hmm this could be difficult if he doesn't have the right Pokemon." Karen said

Marcus smirked "Go Grass" he shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

The ball opened and a Bulbasaur appeared.

"Hey a grass type, this gives him an advantage." Nate said

"Go Grass, Vine whip " Marcus commanded

Bulbasaur let out a cry and two vines spouted from its bulb and started to slash Onix. Onix cried in pain.

"Onix wrap!" Brock shouted and Onix threw it's tail at Bulbasaur.

"Grass jump up in the air!" Marcus shouted.

Grass leaped into the air just avoiding Onix's tail.

"Now Grass use vine whip in the air!"

Once again vine shot out from Grass's back and smacked Onix in the face.

Onix howled in agony and collapsed to the floor in a daze.

"Onix nooo" Brock cried.

He stood in shock for a while, thence looked at Marcus

"Well I guess you beat Me." and he walked over to Marcus and placed a stone shaped badge in his hand.

"Here's your boulder badge." he smiled.

Marcus nodded and walked out the door.

Once the door closed Brock looked up at the other three." Okay who's next?"


End file.
